The heart is the greatest artifact
by Irzu
Summary: A new girl joins the team in the warehouse with a past that sparks mystery and brings a lot of artifacts. Not long after she arrives Claudia falls off a ladder doing inventory and hurts herself on an artifact. How does this link her to the new girl and can you really avoid the inevitable when it comes to the most powerful artifact in existence, the heart? Claudia/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The heart is the greatest artifact.**

**I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters except Ryn. **

* * *

**Summary: A new girl joins the team in the warehouse with a past that sparks mystery and brings a lot of artifacts. Not long after she arrives Claudia falls off a ladder doing inventory and hurts herself on an artifact. How does this link her to the new girl and can you really avoid the inevitable when it comes to the most powerful artifact in existence, the heart?**

* * *

H.G, Artie, Myka and Pete are in Artie's office in the warehouse. Claudia is visiting Joshua in Switzerland and is going to return later that day. Myka, Pete and H.G have just returned from collecting a dangerous artifact and are talking to Artie about the mission.

"Hey, I'm getting this vibe that something's gonna happen but I don't know what"

Myka and H.G stop their conversation and look at Pete.

"What should we do Pete?" Artie asks from his seat.

As everyone is looking at Pete there is a faint whooshing sound like air whipping past a car as it speeds down a road. Out of thin air a figure jumps and lands next to Myka. Myka screams and H.G and Pete point their tesla's at the intruder. The intruder is fairly small and has two large swords pointed towards Pete and H.G. The intruder has long brown hair and bi combat boots. She carries Edgar Allen Poe's pen and notebook in her pocket and has an expression on her face which is both fierce and welcoming at the same time. A very dangerous combination.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" H.G shouts at the intruder.

Instead of looking worried the girl just looks at H.G with a strange smile on her face.

"My name is Ryn." The girls British accent cuts through the tense silence like a knife through butter. "I came to speak to Helena Wells."

H.G looks surprised but curious and the teen takes this as an excuse to walk towards the woman. As the girl approaches she pulls out a folded sheet of paper and holds it forward towards H.G. Tentatively the woman takes the paper and unfolds it. After looking at the paper for several minutes H.G looks at the girl and smiles.

"It's good to meet you Ryn. Why don't we go to Leena's B&B and have a nice cup of tea?" H.G speaks after another tense silence and the others all look at her like she has just grown another head.

"Ryn is my great, great, granddaughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The heart is the greatest artifact. **

Thank you for reading and commenting.

**I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters except Ryn**

* * *

"I thought your daughter was gone" Myka states quietly, "so how can this girl be related to you?"

"When I was young, maybe around Claudia's age I had a daughter but when she was born the father took her from me. I never saw the child for more than a day but she had children and they had children and so on" H.G says quickly.

"O.K, so this girl ..." Myka begins to talk but Ryn interrupts "Ryn!"

Myka huffs in frustration and continues " so Ryn is related to you. How did she get in and why is she here?"

"If you found out you were related to H.G Wells would you not bother trying to find her? It's common sense really. And as for how I got in here I used the pen and notebook and wrote that I was with H.G." Ryn explains as though she is talking to a young child.

"I will accompany you to Leena's B&B Helena. We can use the notebook to get there." Ryn says looking at H.G. She takes out the pen and notebook and writes something. H.G and Ryn disappear.

* * *

**Ryn's POV**

I arrived with Helena at a pretty B&B and a woman was stood outside. When she saw us she walked over and looked at Helena.

"Helena. Who's this?"

Helena stepped slightly in front of me before she answered.

"Leena this is Ryn, Ryn this is Leena. Ryn is my great great granddaughter."

The woman, Leena, looked at me strangely and it felt like she was looking into my very soul. Suddenly she stopped staring at me and gave me a blinding smile.

"Your aura is amazing."

I chuckled nervously and thanked her awkwardly. Leena nodded then turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Come inside. I was just about to make some cupcakes"

I quickly hurried after her and asked if I could help.

When we finished the cupcakes I walked out of the kitchen to find Helena sat with a book. I picked up a book and sat next to her and began to read.

* * *

**Claudia's POV**

I stepped out of my car and shut the door. I was at the B&B to dump my stuff before I headed to the warehouse to see everyone. I walked inside and smelt the delicious scent of baking cupcakes.

"Hey, Leena, I'm back" Leena came into the hallway to say hi and told me that H.G was reading and she had a guest with an amazing aura.

I went to find H.G to meet her guest and found her reading with a girl sitting next to her reading one of H.G's books.

"Hey Helena, who's your friend?"

Helena looked up about to speak when the girl opened her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Ryn. Helena is my great great grandmother. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Claudia. Resident computer nerd."

Ryn chuckled and put her book down next to her leg so that she could talk to me more easily. If I'm being honest it kind of shocked me. Very rarely do people stop what they were doing to give ME their full attention.

I don't know why but when she chuckled it sent a little fire burning to my core. What's wrong with me?!

All afternoon I sat talking to Ryn. H.G had left several hours ago to do some work.

When the others walked in I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. It was so late, I could lose myself very easily in a conversation with Ryn.

* * *

**No one's POV**

When the rest of the team walked into the B&B they found Claudia and Ryn wrapped up in a conversation. Claudia was laughing at something Ryn had said. It was shocking for Artie to see Claudia so open with someone after only knowing them for an afternoon.

Leena served the cupcakes and she noticed that everyone's auras where calmer than they had been in a long time after a short conversation with Ryn.

The evening was slowly coming to an end and everyone was about ready to go to bed when Mrs Fredrick appeared in the room. She looked at the agents and then at the new girl who seemed to be radiating positivity so much so that she could feel it trying to wrap her in its embrace after only standing in the room for a minute.

"Who is this?" She said to no one in particular.

"I'm Ryn. Uh, I'm Helena's great great granddaughter. Who are you?"

"Fredrick" was the reply given and Ryn smirked and said " you're nearly there but you might want to carefully consider what gender you are because you seem a bit confused."

Around the room the agents were trying not to laugh at Ryn's remark.

"Mrs Fredrick"

Again the teen smirked and looked at Mrs Fredrick, humour clear in her eyes. "Amazing. I should charge for this kind of therapy. Gender confusion issues sorted. You're welcome."

Mrs Fredrick tried to keep a straight face and chose not to respond. "What are you doing here?"

This time Ryn looked at her with a serious expression on her face. "Hunting elephants have you seen any around?"

Mrs Fredrick walked up to Ryn stopping so close that their noses were nearly touching. She looked into Ryn's eyes and then spoke. "Keep looking straight into my eyes and touch my cheek." Everyone in the room looked confused but Ryn obeyed because of the serious look on Mrs Fredrick's face.

They touched each others cheek at the same time and sparks began to fly around them all heading towards Ryn's wrist. After several seconds the sparks stopped and they stepped away from each other.

On Ryn's wrist was a bracelet. Artie gasped. "That bracelet means that you are a protector of the warehouse. You're linked to the warehouse and have more power than everyone else. You only answer to Mrs Fredrick. You're like her second in command.


End file.
